


Beach Date

by ShinyHalo115



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Day At The Beach, Deviates From Canon, Emotional Intimacy, F/M, Flash Fiction, Friendship, Kissing, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Relationship Discussions, Sexual Attraction, Walkable beach town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHalo115/pseuds/ShinyHalo115
Summary: Star and Marco go to the beach, and she is eager to have their first kiss, but at first things don't go as she planned.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Kudos: 6





	Beach Date

"Marco is going to be so speechless when he sees me in this," I said. A while ago I got a red bikini with a skirt-like bottom to replace the unsexy one-piece that I wore the last time we went to the beach. This time it's an actual date, and not in a mad rush to enact a photograph from the future.

"Star Butterfly, you are a sexy tigress," I said while I was looking in the mirror. "Marco is definitely going to be in the mood for kissing when he sees me in this."

"Star, we better get going or we'll miss the bus!" I heard him say from the hallway.

"I'm coming!" I put my clothes over the swim suit, grabbed my beach bag, head for the door, turn around to get my chapstick out of the drawer, and now I'm ready. 

Going to the beach was my idea because our first date was at the movie theater, and there was no kissy-facing because Marco was so obsessed with the movie. _This_ time things are going to be different. We totally bonded the last time we were here, and now with no Marvel super heroes to distract us, hopefully the bonding was going to happen in a new way. 

The beach town was mainly one or two story buildings comprised mainly of gift shops, and there was a very wide sidewalk, allowing people at bars and restaurants to sit at tables outside, making it a more social place to be. We stepped off the bus and I walked close to him, hoping for a sign of intimacy, but he didn't side hug me or reach for my hand. Maybe _I_ shouch reach for his hand. No, now his hands are in the pockets of his red hoodie. How am I going to kiss him if we're not even holding hands? Would things be different if I had not waited so long to confess my feelings for him? I wish I had been bolder in that regard, instead of waiting until the last possible moment when I thought I was never going to see him again. I could've started dating Marco sooner, before he was with Jackie. We've been only-friends for so long, what if we're stuck this way? 

I remembered to bring a map this time, so there was no need to follow a seagull that was enticed by a burger. When we arrived at the beach we got a rental canopy that included outdoor recliners. I stripped down to my swim suit and I heard Marco muttering something but I couldn't make out what it was. 

The beach shenanigans started in no time. I pulled out my phone and got some pictures of the beach with its cloudless sky and Marco being a Sand Mermaid. Last time he wore a makeshift shell bikini top, this time I had the sand covering his chest and I gave him big sand boobs. 

While we were in the ocean with the salty water up to our necks, the conversation somehow turned to mecha anime, which Marco was obsessed about, and I talked about the new fantasy manga I was reading. "He goes back in time four years, and he has three years to prepare for a big epic war that nearly wipes out humanity by becoming a famous hero to gain political influence to stop the Demon King.

"During those four years in the previous timeline, he must've been very busy, because he knows so much stuff, but he has to hide that from his friends and pass if off as a series of coincidences."

"Wow is there an anime of it?"

"Unfortunately no."

We went back to the canopy to lay down, listening to the relaxing sound of waves and seagulls. 

At one point I went back down to the water to collect shells. Is Marco watching me? I can't tell with the shades. Someone nearby was laughing, and I turned to find a couple that was making out. That's exactly what I want to do with Marco!

I went back to my recliner and we both laid there. I could tell by Marco's sigh that unlike me, _he's_ still relaxed, enjoying the salty breeze and the soothing sounds. The beach was mocking me! Why was nothing happening in such a wonderful setting? 

"Whatcha thinking?" he asked.

Say something this time! I sat up and faced him.

"Why are we not kissing?"

"What?"

"Sorry, that came out wrong. I would like to kiss you because it's the thing that couples do in a relationship that I have been wanting to do with you for a long time, but it hasn't happened. I feel chemistry, but I'm worried that you don't feel the same way about me."

"Star, I do feel the same way, I just didn't know if you wanted to, and it felt like if I said anything, I would be rushing things."

"Marco, I do want to do it."

"Really? Well I'm ready when you are St-"

I was already up and had my hand on his chest to push him down onto the recliner. 

"Get ready for the heat cutie." I pressed my lips against his and -Oh my God I'm kissing Marco!

The combination of sensations and emotions were overwhelming and I broke off the kiss. Not knowing what else to do, I went back to my recliner. 

"That. Was. Amazing," Marco said. 

"Yes it was." There was a big smile on my face. How cool was it that we had our first kiss on the beach? Very cool. Wait a minute... "You haven't said anything about my new bathing suit."

"Smoking hot, when you were in front of me making those Sand Mermaid boobs, I was looking at yours. You're sexy as hell in that thing."

"Hell could not handle my sexiness," I said. How could I be so hesitant to tell Marco what was on my mind? I can talk to him about anything.

"Hey Star, I got a new role playing game, do you want to try it?"

"Are we going to be smooching?"

"The game requires it."

"Excellent." 

**Author's Note:**

> The manga that Star was talking about is Tsuyokute New Saga by ABE Masayuki.


End file.
